


The Rogue and The Farraki

by Alilwhiskey



Series: World of Warcraft Drabbles [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Mates, Size Difference, time skipped slow build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey
Summary: "Farraki is the tribal name of a tribe of desert trolls in world of warcraft. They're often depicted as having blonde or neutral colored fur since they live in arid sandy areas. Rohkar is my oc and Jakal is an oc I made up to write this drabble. Size difference is my thing so I wanted a tall guy for my short boy.". - Whiskey





	The Rogue and The Farraki

**Author's Note:**

> "Farraki is the tribal name of a tribe of desert trolls in world of warcraft. They're often depicted as having blonde or neutral colored fur since they live in arid sandy areas. Rohkar is my oc and Jakal is an oc I made up to write this drabble. Size difference is my thing so I wanted a tall guy for my short boy.". - Whiskey

It was the perfect time for pick pocketing at the Drunken Tusk Tavern. Rohkar normally frequented this particular tavern as it was often the busiest. The rafters of the tavern were spacious, dark and with a good view of the whole room. He had his eyes on this one particular troll guard who had been drinking by himself. The guard's fur was a golden color and his hair was a silvery white. His eyes were heterochromatic, one vibrant blue and the other an emerald green. 

His tusks were short and curved out from his upper jaw. The guards ears were pierced with solid gold ear cuffs and three golden studs pierced his tusks. One of his ears looked torn from claws. By looks alone, Rohkar could tell he was a Farraki troll. He was built with muscle with a slight soft beer belly it seemed. The thing Rohkar really noticed about the Farraki was he was fairly tall. Rohkar stood six feet full height while the Farraki seemed to top nine feet at full height.

The other thing Rohkar noticed was the troll seemed rather plastered by the booze he had been consuming. A perfect opportunity to pick pocket the mon. He glassed the room to make sure no one was facing the direction of the guard before quietly slipping down from the rafters nearby. Crouch sneaking up to the Farraki while stealthed..

Just as he reached into the leather coin pouch strapped to the mon's belt, he heard the Farraki growl and as he was pulling back his hand the Farraki gripped his wrist firmly. The grip was strong enough to cause Rohkar to drop the gold coin he was pilfering from the mon and keep him from being able to pull free. The guard pulled him closer and glared at him. "Ya got some nerve tryin ta pick pocket me, mon..". 

"Ya don't say? Well I definitely have da nerve ta do dis too!-", the Rogue pulled out a dagger sheathed at his side and stabbed the guards arm. This bought him enough time to get free when the mon recoiled with a curse. Rohkar quickly bolted out of the tavern and hid in the woods. Moments later, the Farraki guard came calmly walking out of the tavern. His arm was bandaged and he was glassing the area looking for the rogue..

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head in frustration. The guard may have acted out defensively but before he could say or do anything else, he was being stabbed in the arm. He had gotten a good look at the rogue. Lean, agile, skittish and wary but also thin. Before he could offer the rogue a meal, things went bad quickly. Sure the rogue shouldn't have tried to steal but on closer look of the shorter mon, the guard could see he was likely starving. 

His ribs were a bit visible through the lean muscle and sky blue fur.. There was a rustle in the woods nearby that caught the guards attention. He moved over to the woods and hoped that he wasn't about to be talking with some beast or thin air.. "Rogue, if ya be out dere, here me out. My name is Jakal. I want ta make peace wit ya mon as I seen da state ya be in an I want ta help. I undahstand ya pain.. So I won't push ya ta come out and speak. What I will do is leave ya some food an money.. So ya can take bettah care of yaself.".

A year later...

Ever since that night they first met, Rohkar had kept coming back.. but not to pick pocket. Jakal had sparked his interests and the more he came back, the more Jakal would interact with him at a slow and steady pace. Until the day that Rohkar initiated a meeting first..

It started out with a simple conversation. Jakal bought them both a meal and a drink. As the night went on, things built between the two. Rohkar found his face heating up around the other mon. Jakal noticed the blush on the rogue's face and gave him the sweetest smile Rohkar had ever seen. Rohkar felt his heart melt and looked away shyly. 

He was feeling things for Jakal and he knew what they were. He just didn't want Jakal to be put off by it. That was until Jakal insinuated a kiss. Placing a hand gently under Rohkar's chin and turning his head so they made eye contact. Jakal leaned in, carefully angling his head so their tusks wouldn't get stuck, and pressed his lips against Rohkar's. 

The rogue's lip felt lush and soft against his own and when he opened his eyes, he could see the half lidded blushing gaze of Rohkar that only encouraged him to push the kiss deeper and more passionate. Rohkar eagerly kissed him back and gave a soft throaty muffled moan when Jakal place a hand on the small of Rohkar's back to pull him flush against his body.

Jakal shifted from passionate kisses to Rohkar's neck where he kissed, licked and sucked marks onto his skin. All the while, Rohkar quietly whined needily against Jakal's head. Jakal took Rohkar back to his hut for privacy and the moment he got the shorter mon into the hut, he started to take off his gear. Rohkar did the same and stepped over to Jakal once free from his gear. He placed kisses along Jakal's jawline and neck.

To which Jakal returned with a firm but careful love bite to Rohkar's neck that elicited the most satisfying sound from the rogue and a tremble. Jakal laid Rohkar down on a thick sleeping mat and started to kiss down his body. Rohkar's cock twitched eagerly as Jakal kissed and licked the shaft and head. He took Rohkar into his mouth and gave a few quick bobs of his head that drove the little rogue wild with need.

All the while, Jakal stuck two fingers in Rohkar's mouth to which he eagerly sucked and licked them until they were coated in his saliva. Jakal brought his fingers back to prob at Rohkar's hole before slowly inserting them one at a time into Rohkar, earning a whimpered moan and a back arch from the rogue. Jackal prepped him for a while before sitting up and idly stroking himself.

Rohkar took the inicative and got on his hands and knees. He faced Jakal and repeated Jakal's actions to his cock. Taking all over Jakal into his mouth for a few bobs of his head until Jakal stopped him gently with a groan. Jakal then moved behind Rohkar and pressed his cock against Rohkar's prepped hole. Gently, he pressed inside. The tip breached Rohkar's tight ring of muscle and earned a gasped whine from him.

Jakal uttered soothing encouragement and gently stroked Rohkar's inner thighs. All the while he slowly pushed in, stopping every inch to let Rohkar adjust and soothe him. Once he was up to the hilt inside Rohkar, Jakal slowly pulled back and pushed in again at a slow pace until he felt Rohkar loosening up a little more..

Moments later, Jakal was thrusting at a quick pace with a trembling, whimpering Rohkar arching underneath him. "J-Jakal-", Rohkar whimpered and rubbed his head up against the side of Jakal's head. Jakal purred lovingly and licked along the rogue's neck. "I love ya.. Rohkar..", Jakal panted. He was nearing his climax as was Rohkar.

Jakal's pace quickened as Rohkar became more vocal and clawed at the bedding. "Jakal.. I'm.. p-please-", Rohkar whimpered a moan and his body tensed. Jakal licked along Rohkar's ear, "Cum for me, Rohkar.. Cum for me an I'll cum for ya-", Jakal emphasized with a soft growl and a strong thrust that drove Rohkar over the edge as he came.

Rohkar's submissive, climaxing look drove Jakal to his finish inside of the rogue. He slowed his thrusts until his hips stilled and the two stayed joined at the hips for a while until Jakal pulled out. He admired the view of his seed leaking from Rohkar's tight hole before he laid on his side and pulled the rogue close to him. "Rohkar.. be my mate mon.. I love ya an I want ya ta stay wit me..", Jakal purred and nuzzled Rohkar's neck which earned him a soft purr from the rogue. 

"I.. I will.. Jakal.", Rohkar nuzzled his head under Jakal's chin. The two affectionately held one another until sleep took them.


End file.
